Not all ghosts are Evil
by Abigail Hathar
Summary: When a new student comes to Casper High, will her secret come as a shock to Mr. Danny Phantom?
1. Alexandria Tary

The famous trio walked towards the large high school, Danny stopped suddenly as his breath turned blue. "Uh Danny? What's wrong?" Tucker asked.  
"My ghost breath..but, I don't see any ghosts," he answered. As the three looked around, Sam shrugged. "Well, I don't see anything. Come on, we don't wanna be late for class. One more and it's another detention." With nods the two began to follow her. It was going to be another regular day at Amity High with nothing to look forward to than a few punches from Dash and a few rejections from most of the popular girls (the other ones would just ignore them). And yet, as they slowly made their way to the school where they were hated by many and loved by...none, Danny couldn't help but feel as if they were being followed.

"Okay everyone, settle down and take your seats. Have your homework out and please sit in your own seats!" Mr. Lancer's voice could barely be heard over the roar of the small classroom. Sam sighed a bit as she drew small demented figures on the side of her un-finished homework. Tucker sat playing on his new hand-held computer and Danny sat staring off into space. Again his breath turned blue and he looked around defensively. "Danny? What's wrong?" Same asked as she loked up from her doodles.  
"I can still sense a ghost but I don't see one...Maybe it's just cold in here...is it?" Both his friends shook their heads and looked up as Mr. Lancer blew a loud whistle, silencing the class. "Now, thank you for being civilived for the moment. We have a new student. Her name is Alexandria Tary...And I expect that everyone welcome her with kind words." Mr. Lancer emphasized 'kind.' And yet as the goth walked into class it was soon realized that she was no ordinary goth. With large green eyes and hair the color of fire her face didn't look like that of a goths'; the long black dress, dark purple corset and black velvet choker (along with a small, dark red pendant hanging from the choker) she seemed to be one of the more 'regal' goths. "Would you like to say something?" Mr. Lancer asked.  
"As Mr. Lancer said, my name is Alexandria Tary, though I do prefer to be called Dria. I am 16 years old and I live with my...'distant' relatives. And, as you can tell, I like dark colors." As she spoke her voice was hinted with a small English accent; unfortunately for her she was seated infront of Dash and behind Paulina. "So, what did you say your name was? Freako?" Dash asked, followed by a giggle by Paulina.  
"No, actually. And if you had any respect for anyone except for you and your close-minded, same-opinioned so-called 'friends' then you would leave me alone. Unless you have something intelligent to say which I highly doubt," she responded, not even bothering to look at him. The two were silenced into a small minute of confusion before once again trying to tease her.  
"Wow, somebody other than us actually sees those guys for what they are. Maybe we should ask her to sit with us at lunch," Sam offered.  
"Sure, why not?"the two boys said in unison. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

The class seemed to drag on before Alexandria raised her hand and headed for the bathroom. Almost as soon as she left the opened windows of the classroom slammed shut; Danny's breath turned blue once more and he too went to the "bathroom." Balling his hands into fists, his hair turned white and his eyes turned green as he turned into the one and only Danny Phantom. As he spotted a ghostly figure fly from the classroom, he thought of the possible threats they could have that he hadn't come up against. He fazed infront of her and almost fell down (if ghosts really can fall...). The young woman wore a long dress that was obviously from the Victorian Era, her red hair in a high bun/braid;her large green eyes had widened at the sight of him, though her composure was a bit better than his. "I should have realized that you were Danny Phantom. Fenton, Phantom, the similarity is quite recognizable to anyone who had a mind at all." Her accent had grown and yet Danny still couldn't believe it.

"Dria? You're hlaf ghost!" he cried as he stood up. With a laugh she shook her head.

"No, Daniel, I'm not half ghost! I'm a regular ghost,"she answered. He scratched his head, still not quite understanding. _'Hold on a second...If she's the reason for my ghost breath..then...'_ "You wouldn't happen to be the one who shut the windows, are you?" With a curtsy she nodded.

"Yes, it was. Not all ghosts are evil Daniel. I just like attention,"she smirked. Before he could say anything she fazed into the ground with a small wave.

When Danny got back to class, Dria was sitting behind her desk and taking notes, listening intently as the others talked about how weird it was that the windows had shut. As he sat down, Tucker leaned over. "So, who was it this time? Box Ghost, Lunch Lady?" Danny shook his head.\par \tab "Actually...it was her,"her answered as he pointed to the new goth.

"Who, Dria? Danny, she's just like us...Okay, she's just like me. Nothing more. How can a ghost be sitting in our classroom with us?"Sam asked.

"I don't know but she is! We should talk to her during lunch," he said.

"Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson, is there a reason why you're talking?" The two quickly shook their heads and slowly turned their attention back to Mr. Lancer. They had started a new unit about the 1800s and the events that happened during the years between 1800 and 1900, along with most of the literature that was written then. "When did Napolean come to power?" Mr. Lancer asked. Immediately Alexandria's hand shot up. "Yes, Miss Tary?"

"When was Alice's Adventures in Wonderland written and by who?" Alexandria's hand was the first (and only) to shoot up. "Yes?"

"1865 and by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson." Dria had been born in the 1800s and was somewhat of an expert on the subjects including it.

"Okay Miss Tary, here's a tricky one. Who created the first moving picture and during which year?" The children snickered a bit before Dria cracked her knuckles.

"Auguste and Louis Lumiere are "credited" with showing the world's first public screening on a device called a cinmetograph on December 28,1895," she said with confidence. Mr. Lancer tried to hold his shock before calmly stating, "My, my we seem to have a genius on the 1800s in our class. Do you read a lot?"

"You could say that..."

As soon as lunch came. Alexandria was faced with a problem: she had nowhere to sit. She saw Sam walking towards her. "Hey Dria. I know that since you're new and all that y ou really don't have a place to sit. Wanna sit with me, Tucker and Danny?"she asked.

"That would be cool,"she said, beginning to follow her. As she sat down beside Sam, Dria saw what she was eating. "Why are you eating grass?"she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. I don't eat meat. Hurting animals for food is wrong. I'm the one who banned frog desections,"Sam explained proudly.\par "So...why are you goth? Goths are about the three D's: death, darkness and destruction...If you don't eat meat and don't like...mutilating already dead frogs, what's the point of being goth. Why don't you just be punk?" Dria asked, taking a "bite" out of her peanut-butter and jelly sandwhich. (Can never go wrong with it!)

"Well...I'm my own kind of goth," Sam answered. With a nod, Dria smirked.

"Oh, you're one of those trend-setters, huh? Righteous." As the two continued to talk Danny's ghostbreath was growing. He had told Tucker what he had tried to tell Sam and, to his relief, Tucker believed him. Before they entered the grils' conversation the Lunchlady seemed to be quite angry at somebody. "Where's the MEAT!" she screamed, finding only ultra-recylco vegetarian food; Mr. Lancer had sat aside a week of the school year to have the unusual food be served in the cafeteria. As the ghost threw most of the food around the room and the children cleared out Danny hid under the table, formed into Danny Phantom and fazed through the table. But before he could say anything, Dria looked at him and said," I can handle her." She began to make her way towards the other ghost, returning to her victorian clothes. "Opal? Why are you here?"she asked in a quiet voice. The Lunchlady stopped suddenly, saw the "younger" ghost and immediately hugged her.

"My dear Dria! Why are you in this dreadful school? It's always messing up my menus," the Lunchlady said.

"Well, I can't really eat it anyway and it's a nice school. Just wait until I'm done here and then you can go on and keep haunting it. But for now just go home please. Thank you,"Dria said with a genuine smile. The other ghost nodded before fazing away. Turning back to Danny, Sam and Tucker she smiled at their schocked faces. "What? I have a lot of friends...as well as secrets. But, let's just get to class. We're late." Returning to her 'human' form she walked past them and to her next class.\par \par "I told you!" Danny cried as him and his friends walked home from school. \par \tab "I hate to admit it, but you were right. Well, at least she helped today," Sam said. As the three entered the Fenton's household they heard something unusual: Mr. and Mrs. Fenton laughing...with Jazz. Yet a very familiar voice filled their ears. "You see Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, if you all talked about your days and shared a few jokes you and your daughter could become closer." Dria sat on the couch with a large smile on her face;she had changed from her gothic attire to a long peasent skit and a matching white tank top;her long hair hung towards her back and a small kitten sat in her lap. She turned and smiled at the three before waving a bit. "Hey guys. I just wanted to introduce myself to all of your parents. Sam, your folks are so nice! And Tucker, your parents know everything about technology! And Danny, your whole family is intriguing! I mean, your sister's a genius as well as your parents. And their hobby is _so_ interesting! I mean, ghost hunting is so cool! Well, it's been nice talking with you but I think we should go study. There's a test in two weeks. Nice meeting you all,"she said, standing up and shaking all their hands before slowly following up the other three. As soon as Danny's bedroom door was closed Dria returned to her 'ghost' look. "I love meeting new people..." Before she could say anything Danny, Sam and Tucker pushed her down on the bed and began interrigating her. "What's your real name?"

" Lady Alexandria Sophie Braun."

"Umm..what's with the 'lady'?"

"I was a duchess."

"Of what?"

"An old 'kingdom' once called Warick."

"How old are you?"

"Two hundred."

"How old were you when you died?"

"When I was murdered you mean. I was about...16. But I like posing as a 14-year-old."

"Wait...you were murdered? By who and why?"

"By my adviser and aparently because I didn't deserve to be duchess and he poisoned my food." It got quiet all of a sudden before Sam spoke up.

"Wow...I'm really sorry about that,"she said sympathetically.

"It's alright. You should have seen what I did to him." With a smirk she got up and began to look around the room at the posters, computer, Cds. "I wonder all the time what it would have been like if we had music like you did and if you had music like we did..." Spinning around she looked at each of them. "I want to show you all what the ghost zone is really like. A part of ghosts you would never see without my help..."


	3. The Ghost Realm

"So, what are we doing dresses like this?" Danny asked, pulling at his vest.  
"Because in my part of town this is how everyone dresses. We're the ghosts of all those who were either killed, murdered or who just have a hard time leaving our time period. Personally I like to stay with a family and watch their lives\tab unfold before all of our eyes rather than stay in one place. Though I am somewhat known for occasional hauntings in the same place. Ever hear of the ship the Queen Mary 2? I've haunted there before but usually in the form of a cook sinec women really didn't play a part on ships during wars. And, of course, the Hawthorne Hotel in Massachusetts. Many witches died there...But I think that my personal favorite would have to be the old Whaley House in Old Town San Diego, California. But that's just me." With that said she began to braid Sam's hair while raising an eyebrow at Tucker. "You can't wear that hat. Nobody wears those hats. Look in the chest over there,"she said, nodding her head in the direction of a very old and rusted pirate-like chest. She smiled a bit as she braided Sam's hair before looking at them all. "Well...is everyone ready?"

"20 boats surrounded us...1500 people were in the water and only one boat came back...One! And as I watched the baot come closer I began to feel warmer. And I realized that I was no longer in the water but floating above, watching as those on the boat passed my body, along with my sisters, mother and father. I was 20 years old that night..." The somber voice faded away and Alexandria smiled sadly before bowing. "Thank you Elizabeth. Your story has touched us all, no doubt." As the young ghost left with tears in her neon green eyes, Dria faced her three companions. "Her name is Elizabeth Monroe. Her sisters died as well but, strangely enough, they merely went to the 'other side',"she explained. A large stable loomed overhead and Dria smirked. "Now you three will see the very horse I grew up with." The whinnies grew louder as ghost, half-breed and two humans walked in. Large war-horses and timid ponies watched as they walked towards the back. Standing in a large stall was an equally large horse with black and white spots in its hair and fur; its blue eyes gazed down at them with joy and happiness. "This is Victoria, named after the queen. She's a gypsy and died soon after I had," Alexandria explained while stroking the horse's muzzle. Dria stepped back and allowed the others to pet her old friend. "She's gorgeous. But I think she would have been better off in the wild," Sam said. "She was abandonned at birth because her mother was killed by a pack of wolves. We saved her from the wild," Dria explained. Sam coughed a bit before their attention was drawn to three little girls, giggling and running under the long legs of a large race horse. "You see Danny, not all ghosts are evil. Just misunderstood."

"Is that Skulker!" Danny, Sam and Tucker all watched as Skulker and another ghost dance in the large ballroom. Dria nodded with a smile before watching the others. As their shock wore off Sam and Danny began to dance as well as they could to the old Victorian music. Tucker pouted a bit before spotting a teenaged ghost standing alone; putting on his so-called charm the two starting to dance as well. "Wonderful. Now that they know what most ghosts are like, maybe -" Dria was cut off as a large ecto-blast destroyed half of one of the walls. Gasps erupted from the ballroom as three figures flew in; Danny, Sam and Tucker quickly ran over to Dria, whose once friendly face was now blackened with hatred. "Who are they?" Danny asked.  
"Danny, remember when I said not all ghosts are evil? Well, many ghosts aren't. But some are. These three are pure evil. Pure evil is never supposed to leave the spirit realm but once it does and is born into the human world, all hell breaks loose. And once it dies it torments us and sometimes is able to be released back to the homes they lived in before they died. These three are Sidious, Manfred and Ezekial. You may not know them but everyone here does. They are nothing but trouble," Dria explained and with a shudder she watched as the three glided over to the three little girls from before. While everyone watched, the three men seemed to be seducing the little ones. Dria ran over and pushed the men away. "Keep away from them!"she yelled. The little girls clutched to Dria's legs; the men smirked before circling them.  
"Dear Alexandria. Do you really think you can save them? Save anyone we want? You're too young to even save yourself!" one said and with that his ecto-blast knocked Dria across the ballroom. While Sam and Tucker ran over to Dria, Danny's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. "I'm going ghost!"he yelled and soon enough his hair was white and his eyes were neon green. The three girls screamed as the men drew closer. The men were knocked back as Danny hit them with his ghost ray. "Oh look. The halfling. How interesting,"one man said. As Danny began to fight them, Dria held the three girls close to her. "He'll never make it. They're ten times stronger than most of us put together,"she said desperately. A large circle seemed to form around the four, watching with neon green eyes. Looking frantically through the throng of friends she had, Dria jumped up and ran towards them. Screaming, the ghosts backed up as Danny was thrown towards them. "We have to help him! If we don't, they'll keep coming back and taking the children!"she shouted, watching as Danny flew at the three, his ghostly wail pushing them back. "Why should we help him? He puts us back when we want to get out!" somebody shouted from the back, followed by cheers of "YEAH!" and "Why should we!" Picking up one of the girls, Dria yelled," Because of them! Next time, it might be you!" As she set the child down, Danny was tossed onto her. Turning around and seeing the large red eyes baring down on her, Dria clenched her eyes shut. "That's it. We're done for,"she thought to herself. A large ecto-blast sent the three spirits flying and Dria's eyes popped open; the ghosts that had surrounded them now seemed to be guarding them. "To get to Dria, you must go through me," Skulker said.  
"Me too," the Lunchlady aka Opal said. Soon, ever ghost was screaming, "Me too!" Smiling, Dria looked at Danny. "Told ya so,"she said and as the two smirked, they flew high into the air.  
"Maybe you three will think before coming here again!" Dria shouted. Hissing they dissaperated into the air, leaving only a black mist. 


	4. A little Get Together

As Danny, Sam, and Tucker messed around in the Fenton's basement, a green mist formed in the center of them. "Hey Dria,"they said in unison. She smiled.  
"Hello. It's been almost a year and they haven't returned. I can't help but thank you everytime I see you. And it was all of you; if it weren't for Sam, we wouldn't have a Danny Phantom." Dria gave them each hugs before sighing a bit. "Unfortunately, I have bad news. This will be the last time You will most likely see me. I've decided to go haunt in Germany. America gets boring but if you're ever in the ghost zone, you know where to find me. I'll miss scaring the popular people at your school,"she said, small tears in her eyes. In all honesty, she was going to miss them a lot and they were going to miss her. But at least she taught them a good lesson: Not all ghosts are evil. 


End file.
